SuperMaxx 500
The SuperMaxx 500 Long Range Target Set (commonly shortened down to just SuperMaxx 500 or SM500) is a 1994 Larami SuperMaxx blaster that fires 1 Larami Dart. It comes with a SuperMaxx target, 6 Larami Darts and the blaster itself. It is an air-pressure blaster. It was re-released as the SuperTech SuperTech 500 in 1996 with very little differences from the original blaster, with the exception of the fact that it comes with a Laser scope. The oldest model, the purple version, was released in 1994 and the newest, the Small Soldiers variation, was released in 1998, a 4 year time span. It was moved over to the Small Soldiers line in 1998 with a new, orange and black color scheme. It got great reviews, although it is slowly, year by year, becoming rarer. It is one of the first and last blasters to use Larami Darts, covering the ammunition's full life span before the ammunition was discontinued. Because of how rare the initial SuperMaxx line was and how incredibly difficult to find the SuperTech and Small Soldiers blasters, it is very rare. Its replacement was the SuperMaxx 750, which was introduced in 1995 and sold until 2001. Description The SuperMaxx 500 is a small blaster that features a purple color scheme, yellow for the handle and barrel and blue for the airtank, as well as orange for the trigger, blaster tip and added details. The pump is also yellow, fixated on white pieces too, making this blaster very diverse when it comes to colors. This makes the blaster stand out when it comes to colors, as very few blasters have that many colors on them. It comes in a box with the first SuperMaxx logo printed on it in a red color scheme. Some of the box's description include: "Pinpoint accuracy! Quick pump action, high pressure air tank! Safety pressure valve!". The blaster itself has a comfortable handle that can be held by large hands with ease. The blaster is around the size of the Recon CS-6 without all the attachments on it, and was the smallest blaster in the original SuperMaxx line. The trigger features a trigger guard underneath it and has a good trigger length. The pump is comfortable to hold and easy to pump, and should not come off unless broken or modified. Internals In order to access the internals, you must remove the orange rings on both the blaster's pump and barrel, as well as the yellow grips on the blaster's handle. The internals of the blaster consist of the pump, air tank, firing trigger, catch/catch spring, release valve and barrel. The internals are basic for air pressure blasters like this. Position in Theme The SuperMaxx 500, because of being the smallest blaster in the 1994 SuperMaxx line, is either considered to be a side-arm or a secondary. Because of its size it is considered the pistol of the theme. This role was succeeded by the SuperMaxx 700 in 1995, another air-pressure based pistol that only holds one dart. Blaster Co-relation The SuperMaxx 500 is similar to a few other blasters in the SuperMaxx theme, most notably the SuperMaxx 1000, which looks extremely similar. Both blasters share a resemblance and have similar internals, however the SuperMaxx 1000 has a revolving barrel, while the SuperMaxx 500 does not. The SuperMaxx 1500 original version also looks somewhat like the SuperMaxx 500. The SuperMaxx 5000 also shares similarities with this blaster, most notably the back of the blaster. The reason why the SuperMaxx 500 looks like these blasters is because it came from the same year as them, 1994. They were all part of the 1994 SuperMaxx line, which explains the similarities. How to Fire Category:SuperMaxx Category:SuperTech Category:Small Soldiers Category:Discontinued Blasters Category:Larami Category:Promotional Category:Blasters introduced in 1994 Category:Blasters introduced in 1996 Category:Blasters introduced in 1998 Category:Blasters that fire up to 50-59 feet